Electrical grids, both transmission and distribution, are extremely intricate and dynamic systems, that require many different tasks and work processes to efficiently and effectively manage. In addition to performing the core switching duties, power grid operators forecast supply and demand, perform capability estimates, schedule outages, obtain clearances, plan daily operations, and log all activity. These operations are all performed on different work-flows requiring operators to keep track of several systems that are independent of each other.
The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.